


I tried so hard

by krashlynfrance



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashlynfrance/pseuds/krashlynfrance
Summary: Ali Krieger is a 40y married english teacher. She's been married for 15 years and is the mum of two girls who absolutely brightens her everyday life. She has a beautiful house and a beautiful family. Or at least, that's what she wants people to believe. Everything starts to change the day the day she meets Ashlyn Harris, a hot blond who happens to be her new colleague and 15 years younger.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 29
Kudos: 150





	1. First day of school

September 2019: First day of school

Ali’s Life

« Girls! I swear I m not waiting another minute for you! I m leaving and you’re going to walk to school on your first day! I don’t care about your make up I don’t want to be late! I can’t be late because just in case you forgot I m a teacher at your school!! »

It was 7h40 in the Krieger’s household this morning when Ali’s patience started to run very thin with her two beloved teenagers who thought that make up and hair were a priority to go to school. She’s been waiting for her girls for almost 20 minutes now and she was about to be late for the first day of the year. 

« We’re coming mom! » That would be Laura. Ali’s youngest. A fire ball of energy and love. She’s a real tomboy, always running behind a ball and wearing vans under her longboard. She’s fifteen and she looks just like her mother.  
Ali smiles at the sight of her daughter barging in the room with her longboard in one hand, a snapback backwards on her head and her long brown hair straightened under her shoulders.  
« I m ready mom » she says as she puts her vans on. 

Ali opens the door, gets her bag on her shoulder and walks to the car.  
« Last warning Christen! You’re gonna walk! We are running out of time here! »  
Christen is Ali’s oldest daughter, she’s 17 years old, and a real princess. Summer has put a toll on their relationship, between Christen’s unbearable mood swings and her relationship with her husband, Ali is more than ready to go back to school. 

Just as she starts thinking about her husband who already left for his school, Christen comes into the car. Without a word, she sits on the passenger seat and puts her headphones on. Ali sights. Yes it’s high time for her to go back to work, to see her friends and colleagues. She can’t wait to see HAO and Sydney. 

As Ali makes the short drive to school, she thinks about the summer that just ended. It has been the hardest one so far. She fell out of love with her husband years ago now, she married him for comfort not for love. But he is a nice guy and a very good father. She just doesn’t love him anymore, he feels more like a room mate or a friend she’s known for a long time. He is oblivious to Ali’s feelings and keep pestering her about their intimacy, which has become inexistant over the last year. Her husband, Seb, is an english teacher too. That’s actually how they met. So it means they absolutely have all their holidays in common, which became a living hell for Ali. Pretending everything is fine when you see your husband 2 days a week is ok, pretending everything is ok during 2 months of summer is another story. 

Ali sights again as she parks her car in front of high school. Before she can make any move, Christen is out of the car without a word. Gosh this girl really knows how to push her buttons.  
« Christen KRIEGER! come here! » Ali is not known to loose her cool easily, but Christen has been horrible to her all summer and she doesn’t think she deserves such a behavior.  
This gets Christen to turn around. The last thing she wants is for her mother to make a scene in front of all her friends. They both look at each other without a word. All of a sudden Ali just slams the door of her car and leaves, leaving her two daughters dumbfounded on the parking lot. 

« You’re really annoying Christen. Why do you need to be such a bitch to mum all the time? » Laura can’t stand this tension anymore. She runs after her mum and wishes her a nice day before heading to her group of friends. 

Ali gets into her office and just sights again for what feels like the hundredth time this morning. It doesn’t last long though as her office door opens all of sudden revealing a very smiling Sydney! 

« Krieeeegs!!! I m so happy to see you!! » This gets Ali to smile. « Syd! I m so glad you’re back! You’re never going back to England for an entire summer again I swear! » « Oh girl, there’s no risk trust me.I had my share of rain and my mother in law for the next century! »  
The both women chuckle at the mention of in laws knowing just how much both of their mother in law are pain in the ass.  
« Well Kriegs, let’s be quick I have to get over class in 5. Have you seen our new colleague just yet? »  
« I haven’t had the chance Syd, I just walked in. » Ali says matter of factly.  
« Well let me tell you, the woman is a catch! She’s a hottie! All our students are gonna be head over heels with the woman I can tell you! » Syd said excitedly!  
« Really?! Well let’s hope she’s as nice as she looks!! »  
« Oh yeah boo-boo she definitely looks like a lot of fun » Syd added with a wink as they both headed to their first class of the year. 

They both parted ways but not before making sure that they would see each other at lunch.  
Ali was curious about her new colleague, but quickly focused on her new class today. Because let’s be honest, trying to make english classes to 17 years old students was a challenge. Especially when your name is Ali Krieger and when you look 10 years younger than your age, have a body that would make anyone jealous and a smile which brightens an entire room.  
The morning was uneventful, the same dirty stares by the 17y old boys who just spends a complete hour checking her out. Nothing feels different, but she’s glad to be back. 

She meets Syd at lunch and they joins HAO at a table who seems to be chatting with a few other colleagues already, catching up on their summer. Syd elbows Ali and shows her their new english colleague. Ali follows Syd eyes and lands on her young blond woman. She’s wearing a button up with the sleeves rolled up and Ali can see the beginning of what looks like an entire sleeve of tattoos. She’s obviously staring, and she snaps out of it but too late, because the young woman is already looking back at her with a smirk. 

« Hi nice to meet you, I m Ashlyn, the new english teacher. » the blond says as she extends her hand  
Ali is grateful that the blonde chose to diffuse the situation and she just smiles widely as she introduces herself while shaking her hand.  
They all make small chat during lunch, but Ali catches herself looking at Ashlyn tattoos more than once and she gets bright red when she meets the amused eyes of the blond looking back at her each time. 

« Are you like anti tattoos or something? » Ashlyn asks suddenly as they all make their way back to the teacher room for a coffee before classes restart.  
Ali is startled by the direct question and before she can opens her mouth, Syd jumps into the conversation.  
« What?! Kriegs over here?! Woman has tattoos in places you wouldn’t suspect girl!  
« Oh really? » Ashlyn seems interested all of a sudden and Ali doesn’t recall a moment in her life where she’s been more embarrassed  
She immediately slaps Syd’s arm who just shrugs and walks away.  
Ashlyn is still looking expectantly at her and without thinking she just pull her top up sightly and shows to the woman in front of her she barely knows the tattoo that she’s had on her side for years now.  
Ashlyn seems mesmerized and as quickly as Ali had pulled up her top, she put it back it back down and leaves quickly blushing furiously. She left behind her a very confused Ashlyn. 

« For God’s sake, who’s this woman? » Ashlyn asks herself as she watches the older woman hips sway as she walks quickly her way out of the corridor….


	2. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, our girls get to know each other better at the teacher welcoming party in a bar!   
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

It has been a week since Ali had stormed off the corridor after boldly showing her side tattoo to Ashlyn.   
And honestly she hadn't had to avoid the woman too much because she truly didn't have time to see her again. Christen was driving Ali nuts. It has only been a week since school started and teachers were already complaining about her oldest daughter behavior. Of course Ali had confronted her about it, which only led to another argument and her husband siding with Christen saying Ali was too strict on her. This all mess resulting in Ali sleeping in the guest room for the past week and being in a very somber mood. 

"Come on boo boo you have to come! We can do this welcoming party without you!" Sydney has been begging Ali for half an hour now about this damn party has forgotten about. Truly she didn't want to go and see people and smile when she was feeling so upset, but she didn't really want to be home either.   
"Fine. I'll come! will you stop winning like a 5 years old now please?" Ali said pretending to be annoyed but failing when a big smile appeared on her lips

\- Santa Maria Bar - Downtown 

"There you are! you look hot sexy mama!" said Syd with a funny look. She was quite intoxicated already, so making Ali uncomfortable was like a second nature.   
"Oh shush it! Don't start or I m leaving! find someone else to annoy please" Ali said with a funny grin on her face   
Syd just chuckle and went back to the bar where some of their colleagues were chatting. 

"Hey Ali, I didn't know you were coming tonight"   
"Oh! Hey Ashlyn! Yeah that was kind of a last minute thing you know..." Ali was struggling to form a sentence and she hadn't start to drink yet, what is it with this woman?   
"Well I m glad you're here! Can I get you a drink?" Ashlyn asked with a gentle smile   
Ali was taking aback by the question, but didn't see any reason to refuse.   
"That's really nice thank you. I'll have a gin tonic"   
Ashlyn quickly got Ali her drink and started asking her questions about her life.   
Ali couldn't explain the pull she had to this woman, but she felt at ease telling her all about her shitty summer, her husband she can't stand anymore, her daughter driving her crazy... She was talking and talking and talking until she snapped out of it.   
"I m sorry, I m a buzzkill. I've been bothering you with my boring life for 30 mns while tonight should be about partying."   
"You're not bothering me, I was listening to you. I like getting to know you. But if tonight is about partying, let's get you another drink and head over the dance floor."  
Emboldened by the drinks she had, Ali quickly agreed under the eyes of a very amused Syd, Ali started dancing freely, like she hadn't in a very very long time because Seb didn't like when she was dancing like this in clubs or bars. He said she was too old for this. But tonight she just wanted to have fun. Syd had joined her on the dancefloor and they were laughing hysterically at a man antics who was obviously drunk and trying to move. Ashlyn has been dancing with them the all time, so Syd decided to get a refill and left Ali with Ashlyn. That's when the evening stopped being funny. 

Ali felt hands on her hips, and she quickly turned around to see a very intoxicated man grabbing her from behind. She immediately jumped back and bumped into Ashlyn who wondered what had gotten into her.   
As Ashlyn was about to speak and ask Ali if she was alright, a drunk guy forcefully put his hands on Ali's ass and dragged her against him. Ali tried to fight the man but he was way stronger. She asked him to leave her alone, and flashed her wedding ring.   
"Come on, you're asking for it" the guy slurred   
"I m not asking for anything, I m married and I m enjoying an evening with my friends. Now leave you creep!" she said as she pushed the man away   
This infuriates the man to no end and he came closer again yanking Ali's hand extremely hard. Ali let out a yelp at the pain and that's when it all came down.   
"Are you deaf you idiot or you can't take a hint?" Ashlyn said harshly   
"Get out of my way fucking dyke!" the guy said and pushed Ashlyn   
She didn't move though, and stepped in front of Ali, pulling her protectively behind her.   
"Ok. Listen to me. This is gonna go two ways. First, you take your sorry drunk ass out of this bar by yourself and you never set your shabby hands on this beautiful woman ever again and you will probably walk out of here with all your teeth. Second way, you'll leave anyway, but I m not sure about your teeth." she almost growled the last part of her sentence.   
"Pff she's not worth it. She's too old anyway."   
It took every ounce of self control Ashlyn had not to jump on the man and connect her fist to his jaw but she decided against it. She didn't want her new colleagues to think she was some kind of troubled child who would get into a fight on her first night out with work.  
She turned around to a shaking Ali, she looked miserable and was about to cry.   
Ashlyn ushered her to the bathroom, and Ali completely lost it. She couldn't say for how long she cried and in the end she didn't know why she was crying anymore. But Ashlyn held her gently the entire time.  
Eventually Ashlyn decided it was time to leave, and she offered Ali a ride. The both made their goodbyes and Ali jumped into Ashlyn's jeep.   
The ride was quiet, except for the directions that Ali gave to help Ashlyn find her house. 

As they pulled in front of Ali's driveway, she turned around.   
"Thank you Ashlyn. I mean it. I don't know how this would have turned out without you out there."  
"Hopefully we'll never need to find out. I m glad I could help."  
Ali gave her a shy smile.   
"I had a nice time with you tonight Ali, I don't have many friends, so it was nice to get to know you a little."  
"same here" Ali smiled widely now   
"So i was wondering, I mean I don't even know if you like soccer or not but me and some of my friends are going to a soccer game this weekend and I have an extra seat and I was wondering if you'd like to join?" "I mean you don't have to but..."  
"Yes. Here, give me your phone. Just text me the time and the exact day so I can check I have nothing planned but I love soccer and I could use a new friend too" Ali stopped Ashlyn's rambling   
"Cool!"   
"Goodnight Ashlyn"  
"Ash is fine. Goodnight Ali, I'll text you" 

Ali left Ashlyn's car with a smile on her face despite the events of the night, as she entered the house she felt her phone vibrate with a new text 

" Saturday 6pm, Exploria Stadium. I'll pick you up at 5. See you then :) Ash" 

Ali smiled and made her way to the guest room where she was still sleeping since the argument with her husband a few days ago. And for the first time in a while, she fell asleep without second thoughts, just with a small smile on her face.


	3. Sunrise, Sunrise, looks like mornin' in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali gets into a big argument with her husband and reveals more of her life to Ashlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 3 is hereee...  
> Let me know what you think :)  
> Also, this chapter is named after "Sunrise". It's a very famous song from Norah Jones that I absolutely love. 
> 
> I might update once more today, really depends on what you think of this one :)

Ali wakes up in the guest room, and for the first time in a while she feels really good. Happy. Almost giddy at the idea of going to a soccer game with Ashlyn this afternoon. It’s been so long since she went to see one. Her husband always says women soccer is shit. So she just stopped mentioning it so she wouldn’t have to hear his sexist remarks all the time.   
She gets up and decides to answer Ashlyn’s text.   
“5 it is then. I’ll be ready. See you then :)”  
She heads to the kitchen to get her breakfast ready. She finds Laura already up, and they make pancakes as Ali tells her daughter about her night out and about the soccer game she’s going to go to this afternoon with Ashlyn.   
“You mean Mrs Harris?” Laura asks intrigued   
“Yeah why? You know her?” Ali asks   
“Well she’s my English teacher mum! But she’s like wayyyyyyy younger than you. She looks so cool why would she wanna be friend with you” says Laura with a laugh clearly just making fun of her mum   
“Hey oh!” Ali says with a chuckle “I’ll have you known that I m very much fun despite my old age, and she’s really nice yes!”

“Who are you talking about?” Seb says as he enters the room without even greeting them first.   
Ali avoids his kiss on her mouth and shows her cheek which has him pouting and sighting.   
Laura quickly eats the last pancake and leaves the room before another argument explodes between her parents. She isn’t blind, she knows her mother can’t stand her father anymore. 

“So who were you talking about?” He asks again   
“My new English colleague. Why?”   
“Geez Ali! I can’t even ask who my wife is talking about now? Do you hear yourself?”   
“Because you’re not asking ‘cause you care, you’re asking coz you wanna control everything I do and everyone I talk to. Well guess what Seb, I don’t give a damn about what you think!”   
“When did you become so selfish?”   
“SELFISH? ME? I’ve been taking care of this family for as long as I can remember, driving the girls everywhere they needed to be driven to! I accepted lunches on Sundays with your mother even when you perfectly know she’s been nothing but mean to me!” At this point Ali was screaming. Never before had she lost it like this.   
Seb was looking at her with wide eyes. Slightly surprised by her wife outburst.   
“Are we done here? Or do you have anything else you wanna criticise about me?” Ali was about to leave the room, when she heard her husband.   
“Is your new colleague Laura’s English teacher?”   
“Yes why does it matter? The girls had Syd & HAO before too! And they are my best friends. At this point Ali had run out of patience.   
“I don’t want you near that woman. First she is 20 years younger than you! She could be Christen’s friend! For god’s sake Ali! Are you having a middle aged woman crisis? Do you need to prove yourself you can be cool and keep up with the kids?”   
Ali had heard enough, she turned around and before she could realise what she was doing, her husband fell a huge slap across his face.   
“I think you’d better stay at your mother tonight. Because if you’re here when I come back, you can be sure I won’t stay. Not even in the guest room.”   
Ali left the room, leaving her husband with his mouth opened.   
Ali was always an easy wife. Only recently had she started to say no and to decide things for herself. Which Seb absolutely hated. He couldn’t believe what his wife had just said.   
As Ali stormed into the guest room, she went into the bathroom and texted Ashlyn.   
“What would you say of lunch before match? I could use a friend right now! ;)”   
As she was stepping into the shower, she heard her phone ring.   
“Oh! Hope you’re alright. I hope I’ll be the friend you need. I’ll pick you up at 12. :)”   
As she entered the shower, Ali wondered why she had texted Ash instead of Syd or HAO. Was it to annoy her husband even more? No. He didn’t even cross her mind. It was just coz she genuinely wanted to spend time with Ashlyn and get to know her better. The truth is, she never really even questioned the age difference between the blonde and her the night before. She didn’t feel it. She felt at ease with the blond. So her age didn’t matter one bit.   
Ali quickly got ready. She was wearing a tight black legging with a long sleeve Nike shirt. She chose to dress casual because she knew they were supposed to go to the match after and she didn’t want to feel uncomfortable in a jean all day. Just as she was applying her mascara, she got a text   
“Here :)”   
She quickly grabbed her purse, and stopped by the rooms of her girls to tell them she was leaving for the afternoon and not to wait for her for dinner because she had no idea at what time she was going to come home. Christen barely acknowledged her, but Laura nodded and wished her a nice afternoon.   
As Ali was opening the front door, her husband appeared behind her. Without a single word, she slammed the door and walked to Ashlyn’s car with a smile. 

“Hey you!” Ali says with a smile   
“Hey stranger! Let’s get going! Are you hungry?”  
“Well you should know.... I m always hungry! I know a place we can grab very good burgers! What do you think?”   
“Perfect” Ash smiles and starts her car. 

As the car was leaving the street, Ali’s husband was at the window watching his wife and looking at the blond bitch she was with. HIS wife wasn’t going to disrespect him with this dyke. Why would a 23 years old be interested in spending an afternoon with his wife anyway. She is 0 fun. 

Ali quickly forgot about her crappy morning thanks to Ashlyn. She spent an entire lunch laughing so much she cried. Ashlyn told Ali everything about her family, how her grandma meant everything to her, and Ali felt her heart ache when she thought about how much she missed her grand mother who died 2 years ago. The woman was her heart and soul. She hated Seb, and always told Ali she deserved so much better, she deserved someone who could give her the moon or at least try. Not someone who was taking her for granted and treating her like shit.   
She had zoned out, but a smile had appeared on her face as she was thinking about how fierce the old woman was.   
Soon enough she met Ash’s stare who encouraged her to talk about the woman she admired the most.   
They spent hours exchanging stories on their grand parents, and sharing childhood memories, laughing loudly when they mentioned embarrassing ones. 

As they were leaving, Ashlyn turned around and said "You really don't have to answer this, and be sure I spent a very good moment, but may I ask why you needed a friend?"  
Ash looked unsure, but Ali knew she could trust the blond. 

"I had a very bad argument with my husband. I can't stand him anymore. I tried so hard for my girls, you know. I tried to hold on to memories, to hold on to my daughters and to what our family used to be, but the truth is, you can't force feeling. I don't love him anymore. I have no idea if he always was this mean and narrow minded or if it became worse with age, but I just can't stand all the things he says anymore. When we're together somewhere, he embarrasses me with his jokes, with the way he talks about me, we haven't been intimate in more that a year because I can't even stand to look at him like this..." and just like this, Ali knew she was about to confess something to the blond she had never shared with anyone before but Syd. Even Hao didn't know about it. And Syd only knew because she walked in on Ali one day.   
"Three years ago, I met someone. He was out maths substitute. He was everything you can look for in a man. Nice, charming, funny. It was an instant attraction. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was Ali Krieger the english teacher, with the perfect husband, the perfect family, Ali Krieger the submissive wife who was going to her mother in law every Sunday for lunch, and who never said no when her husband was demanding something. And all of a sudden, this guy arrives and I realize I've stopped living my own life in order to please my husband. I woke up one morning and realized I was miserable. And John was here, he was sweet, brought me coffees, looked at me with desire in his eyes, but he also valued my opinion as a person and as a woman. I cheated on my husband with John for weeks, and when it was time for him to leave he asked me to come with him. I said I couldn't leave my girls behind. He understood. And even me, I wasn't ready to leave, I had just come to terms with myself that my marriage was a wreck, I couldn't fathom the idea of leaving just yet. The last thing John told me was "I truly hope someday you will meet someone who will show you just how much you deserve to be loved, and what kind of love your daughters would deserve to. Don't settle for anything less that you're worth Alex. You're amazing, and I truly hope that someday you'll let someone make you feel like this about yourself." 

Ashlyn was smiling, she wasn't judging. From what she knew of Ali, the woman was amazing and her husband was really mean not her.   
She smiled softly and reached for Ali's hand.   
"He sounds amazing. Maybe you should reach out to him. Ask him, where he is at in his life right now..." Ashlyn said softly   
Ali smiled, but her eyes reflected pain.   
"I wish I could... even just for emotional support and comfort. I wish I could call him and ask him about his life..." Ali's voice cracks before the end  
"But he died. He died in a car accident almost 2 years ago now. It crushed me. A part of my heart died this day too. Fortunately if I could say, that was around the moment my grand mother died too, so I didn't have to explain to anyone why I was crying and so sad. Everyone assumed it was only because of my grandma, who could think I could be devastated by the death of the maths substitute. But it broke me. For months I couldn't sleep, the only thing I could hear was the way he used to call me Alex. I couldn't go to his funerals, but I wonder what he thinks from above. He must be disappointed I still haven't found a way to leave..."

Ashlyn was at a loss for words. The first day she met Ali, she thought Ali was "the perfect teacher" and the "perfect mother", but she quickly realizes that it was just what the brunette wanted people to believe. 

"I m so sorry Ali. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you."   
"You must think I m a terrible person. Crying the loss of my lover when I sleep in the same bed as my husband every night..."  
"No, not at all. I think you're very brave. I think you did everything you could to prevent your daughters from a big change. You thought about people for so long...It was time you thought about yourself, and John was here at the right time for this. He made you realize your worth when maybe you had forgotten about it. He made you feel wanted. Ali, I won't judge you. I will never judge anyone on the people they love. I know, more than anyone else, that the heart wants what it wants. You fall in love with a soul, not with a gender or a title."

Ali looked up at Ashlyn with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She smiled. A nose crinkling kind of smile, that Ashlyn found absolutely adorable.   
"I never shared this with anyone. I mean, Syd knew because she walked in on us once when we were kissing in the classroom like teenagers. But she just thought it was a fling. And I didn't see any reason to make her think any different. The thing is, we all met in college. HAO and her husband Dave, Syd and Dom, and Seb and I. So I m worried they wouldn't back me up on this one. That they wouldn't understand how I can not force myself more..."

"Ali. You can't think that. From what I saw, the women love you. They would stand by you no matter what. And if you ever need someone to share these moments of your life with, if you ever need an outside friend, who won't judge and will just listen, you can always call me." 

"Thank you Ash. It means a lot to me. Now enough of it, let's enjoy the rest of this afternoon talking about lighter subjects!" 

As Ashlyn starts her car, 

Norah Jones's song "Sunrise" starts playing and Ali can't help but smile when she hears one of her favorite song. She sings softly the first lyrics 

"Sunrise, sunrise  
Looks like mornin' in your eyes  
But the clock's held 9:15 for hours  
Sunrise, sunrise  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone"

Suddenly Ali realizes, that Ash is singing along too, and when the song comes to and end, they both sight happily knowing just how much they love this song.


	4. You were always a little too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time jump here, just moving along the blossoming friendship of the girls, and the updates of Ali's couple.

It has been a few months since Ali's revelations to Ashlyn about her past and about John, and the two women have grown closer and closer. Ali's husband has been out of the house for 3 days after their huge fight and came back with flowers and chocolate. It didn't change a thing because the flowers were not the ones Ali likes, because how would he know? He never paid attention to this kind of details in years. Ali was busy in the kitchen correcting some tests, when she heard her phone buzz. 

"Look what I found! isn't he cute?" 

It was a selfie of Ashlyn and a little kitten. 

"The cutest! Where did you find the little guy?"  
"Not cuter than me I hope! ;) he was in my garden... he seems hungry and lonely. Might keep him..."  
"You're a dork.... you're still the cutest don't worry ;) but he is really not far behind... what's his name?"  
"No ideas yet, why don't you come around for coffee and see if you can come up with something?"   
"I'll see what I can do ;) I'll be there around 4... Isn't ok?"   
"Perfect :), but don't come up with anything too girly for his name!! He is a knight! not a prince! I see you coming... you and your princesses.... ;) ;)"  
"Just for this, I'll find the most girly names I can think of and call him like this whether you like it or not.... :p"  
"Dork.. see you at 4 :)" 

Ali just chuckles... Ashlyn makes her laugh... Whether it's about the name of a lost kitten, the test of a student, her everyday life or the stories she tells her, Ashlyn always finds a way to make her laugh. Syd has been pestering Ali about her blossoming friendship with Ash lately.   
She calls Ashlyn "The Young Hottie". But despite Syd's teasing, she never thinks of Ashlyn as more than a friend, first because Ashlyn has a girlfriend, Dana or Dani... Something like that, and second because Ali doesn't plan on cheating again, but mostly because she has not been with a girl since college. She needed Ashlyn as her friend and it didn't even cross her mind that she wanted her to be more or that she could be more until one evening out in November.   
Ashlyn had told Ali earlier this week about her breakup with Dana, the girl was all over Ashlyn all the time and Ashlyn couldn't stand someone watching her every moves.   
She was a free spirit.   
So Ashlyn was a single as ever when they walked into the club on a cool November Friday night. Not a lot of teachers were there, only a small group, among them Syd and Hao and some of their closest colleagues. 

They had been there for a few hours, and Ashlyn was dancing with a young brunette who kept grinding her hips into her. At first, Ali didn't think anything of it, she was drinking her gin tonic at the table talking and laughing with Hao, but soon enough she started feeling something weird in the pit of her stomach at the fact that Ashlyn hadn’t paid attention to her all night. She couldn't really tell what was the feeling, if it was jealousy, or if it was just the fact that the blond was going back to see her family for Thanksgiving break and Ali knew they were not going to see each other for one week. But something was definitely bothering her. She was sending quick glances to the dance floor and decided with a little liquid courage that now was as good as any to join everyone there. She started dancing with Syd and Had who had followed her, and soon enough she was letting herself enjoy the music, moving her hips to the beat of the song. There were a few guys dancing around them, and she met Ashlyn eyes, she was looking straight at her and she smiled, Ali made a sign to her to come and dance with them, and that’s exactly what Ashlyn did. She ditched the brunette she had spent half of the evening with, and joined all her colleagues. She could feel Ali let loose, and she was happy that she was finally enjoying herself. 

« you got moves? » Ash asked her   
« I can show you…… » 

And just like that, Ali was grinding her hips back into Ashlyn, dancing on the girl, finally getting the blonde’s attention, the one she was craving all evening long but didn’t seem to deserve. Ali wasn’t drunk by any means, and she could see Sydney looking at her, but she didn’t care. Ashlyn was her friend, and she wanted to spend her evening with the blond before their week apart, even if that meant depriving Ashlyn from a booty call. 

As the songs end, Ali feels Sydney pulling her aside

« What are you doing Ali? » She said with a knowing smile   
« What do you mean? » Ali pretended not to understand   
« Come on! You almost jumped the girl! Jealous much hum? can’t share her? »  
« That’s complete bullshit! I just danced! I m not jealous I just wanted to enjoy a little part of the evening with her! »  
« Oh okay.. then you won’t have any problems with fact that the brunette from earlier is back hanging and drooling on your girl? »  
« She’s not my girl. And no, no problem at all. I can dance with anyone » Ali said with a pointed stare

And that’s exactly what she did, she was jealous yes? Of course she was. She was boiling with jealousy at this point, but over her dead body she would admit that to Syd.   
No Ali knew better than that. She went back on the dance floor and started dancing like earlier, but only this time she attracted some guys instead of Ashlyn. As she was dancing with a particular annoying guy who kept pulling her closer, she met Ashlyn eyes. They were on her. And at this moment she knew, that Ashlyn wanted to spend the rest of their party with her too. She did an inviting smile to the blond, who dumped her brunette and reached out to Ali to pull her away from the creep. They went back to their table and spent the rest of the night chatting, laughing and making sure they made the most of the time they had together. 

Around 2am, they both decided to head back. They said their goodbyes and Syd whispered in Ali’s ear. « I knew you could swing both ways, but I didn’t know you could also hit them so young » Syd was laughing at her own joke and as much as Ali found her annoying she couldn’t suppress the smile that was threatening to escape.   
« It’s not like that you idiot!!! » Ali said laughing   
« Trust me girl, I’ve known you for almost 20 years, I know exactly when it’s « like that ». Come on what’s keeping you. I know you, I know you’ve been miserable for years with Seb now. What’s stopping you. Get it out of your system, bang her! She’s young, she’s attractive and I m pretty sure she’s damn good in bed! I mean look at these arms and tattoos… Damn girl! »  
« OK OK Syd! I think I got it! And even if I wanted to bang her, which I don’t!!! She would never be interested in me. I could be her mother! »  
« Yeah sure… I mean she’s not interested. She didn’t totally dump the brunette bitch to spend the evening with you the moment you showed up.. sure. Not interested » Syd chuckled. 

Ali was about to make a sassy comeback when she felt Ashlyn hand on her lower back.   
« Hey are you ready to go? or we can stay if you want to. It’s up to you. »  
« No it’s ok, I was just leaving! BYE SYD! Have a nice thanksgiving at your in laws » Ali said with a smile  
« You bitch….! » Syd said with a laugh

As Ali and Ashlyn were walking down the streets, Ashlyn felt Ali shivering. 

« Hey are you cold? »  
« No not cold, just tired. The day is catching up to me a little. »  
« Oh ok grandma, I see how it is! Come on, jump. » Ash said motioning to Ali to jump on her back.   
« Hey! Who are you calling grandma? » Ali swatted Ash’s arm playfully   
« Come on, jump! I can carry you! »   
« I m too heavy for you »  
« That’s bullshit, come on jump before I make you »  
Ali slid her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and let the younger girl carry her.

« Are you sure I m not too heavy ? » Ali said feeling a little self conscious   
« Light has a feather hunny » Ashlyn said laughing 

Ali just laughed thinking about the entire way back home where Ashlyn carried her and cracked jokes, she had hugged Ali very tightly before leaving her on her front step, and Ali had leaned on to kiss Ashlyn’s cheek softly. 

She snapped out of her daze. Thinking again about this evening had put a huge smile on her face and for some reasons, she couldn’t wait to see the blond surfer girl again. Ashlyn had just come back from her week at her family’s and even if Ali and her had texted back and forth all week, they were both missing each other. Their last moment was on the Ali’s doorstep where her entire body was screaming for her to kiss the blond, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to mess up this friendship because of how much she wanted to kiss her. 

She gave up on trying to re-focus on her tests and instead went to get ready for her coffee with Ashlyn. Her girls were out with some friends, so she didn’t have to worry about them, nevertheless when her husband asked her where she was going, she almost snapped. 

« I am going where I wanna go, because I m a 40 years old independent woman and I can do and see the people I want. But since you’re asking, Ashlyn came back so I m having coffee with her. »

She left it at that and closed the door before walking to her car with a big smile on her face. 

« I m on my way :))) » she texted Ashlyn   
« Cool, be careful, we’re not in a hurry ;) »   
Ali smiled. Ashlyn was really cute. And she couldn’t wait to see the kitten. 

A few minutes later as she was parking her car on Ashlyn’s driveway, she saw the blond opened the door, holding in her arms the little kitten. Oh boy was he cute!   
The brunette almost jumped of her car and ran to see the little cat who seemed to be half asleep. He looked like a baby. She was so focused on the kitten that she didn’t see Ashlyn pout. 

« So this is how it’s gonna be now, he is gonna get all the hugs and kisses and no more for me » she said with a fake pout and stupid smile   
« oh come here you big baby! » 

And just like that, they were hugging tightly, mindful not to squeeze the kitten between them and Ali couldn’t think of something that had pleased her that much during the last week. She felt safe, she felt good, she felt respected and valued. 

« So how are we gonna name OUR little guy? » 

Ashlyn can’t seem to be able to erase the shit eating grin on her face as she looks intently at Ali.   
« Well duh!!! you didn’t expect me not to adopt this little cutie!! » Ali says with a laugh

« So I guess this means you already know how you wanna name our fur baby… » Ashlyn says   
« What about Aaron? We would be the A team then.. » Ali said with a shy smile 

And all of a sudden, everything Ali tried to convince herself of beforehand went by the window. As she looked at the 23 years old blond in front of her, she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted comfort, she wanted security, she wanted respect, trust, happiness, she wanted to feel wanted and loved. She wanted Ashlyn. She was falling for Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn seemed to notice Ali was deep in thoughts and furrowed her brows.   
« Hey Alex, are you alright? »

Alex… nobody called her Alex except for her parents and her brother. And when she looked up in Ashlyn eyes she couldn’t see anything other than genuine worry and thoughtfulness.   
As she leaned closer, she knew exactly what she wanted.   
« I m feeling perfect. » and she crashed her lips to Ashlyn’s without another thought. 

She didn’t have time to worry about rejection, because as surprised as Ashlyn was, she immediately responded to the kiss. She pulled away shorty letting a confused Ali blushing and apologetic. 

« No no no Alex. I want that. I really do. God knows how long I’ve been wanting to do that. But I just wanted to put Aaron down on the sofa and invite you inside so we could avoid smashing our fur baby and giving a show to the entire street » 

Ali couldn’t help but laugh at the blond antics. She followed Ashlyn into the house, and found herself getting pinned to the front door she had just closed. Coffee long forgotten, kitten asleep and safely put on the living room sofa, there was nothing Ali wanted more than Ashlyn in this moment, and when she felt Ashlyn tug on her shirt, she knew Ashlyn wanted her to.


	5. And then I lost myself because I chose to stay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting heated...... :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ali yielding to temptation, but nothing comes easy in life, so get ready for a real roller coaster... Waiting for this... ;) enjoy and tell me what you think :)

_Ali's mind was running miles an hour, she couldn't form or comprehend a clear thought. She was overwhelmed. By the blond who was igniting a fire to her entire body, by the sensation in her lower belly, by the lips on her neck. When she felt Ashlyn biting lightly on her neck, she brought herself to say "No marks...Not there...Not where he can see them..." She felt Ashlyn hands on her lower back and felt her hands grabbing her ass. And as quickly as Ashlyn had her pinned on the front door, she released her. She was smiling, but was unusually shy for the confident blond. Ali leaned in again, but Ash puller away softly grabbing Ali's hands when she saw the hurt look on the brunette's face._

_"_ I don't want you to regret this, or freak out and realize you can't talk to me, or can't have fun with me anymore like we've been having for the past months. I want this, I truly want this, and not as only physical thing, but I couldn't deal with myself knowing I let physical desire ruins this friendship..." 

Ali didn't answer, she just leaned into Ashlyn and kissed her softly before pulling back to speak. 

"I won't freak out. I want this. I want you. You know what my marriage situation is, you know how unhappy I am. Since I've met you, I feel like I m laughing all the time, and your craziness is refreshing and it's so nice. Of course I m freaking out, because you're 23 and I wonder what you would do with an old lady like me but I want this, for as long as you want it."

The heat of the moment was gone, but the emotional turn of the conversation was important for them. They made out, slowly, tentatively. Eventually they left the front door and came into Ashlyn's flat. 

**_"I like it, it's very you." Ali said_ **

**_"Thank you. Do you want anything to drink?" the blond asked with her still swollen lips_ **

**_"Coffee is fine thank you" Ali answered_ **

The brunette sat on the sofa, gently petting Aaron while Ashlyn got the coffee ready. They spent enough time around each other for Ashlyn to know exactly how she liked it. 

The blond came back and gave her coffee to Ali who thanked her. After a nervous silence filled the room, Ashlyn finally spoke. 

_**"So tell me Ali, what is this? what do you want from it? what do you expect?"** _

_**"What do you mean?"** _ **Ali was confused, she didn't understand what Ashlyn meant.**

_**"I wanna know what you want. I wanna know how much I can invest myself and my heart without getting hurt. Ali, I like you. I really do. I liked you since that first day you showed me your tattoos in the middle of the school. But as much as I like you, you're married, and I don't wanna get my heart broken. Your age doesn't matter to me, I couldn't care less, but I still need to protect myself. So yes Ali, tell me what do you want?"** _ **Ashlyn said with a smile**

_**"You like me?"** _

_**"Of course I do silly! Who wouldn't? You're funny, kind, absolutely beautiful..."** _

_**"You don't think I m old and in some kind of middle age crisis?"** _ **Ali said looking down**

**" _What? No of course not. I told you, you're so great. I could spend hours telling you why I like you. And your age.... Your age doesn't matter. Your personality, and the kind of person you are, are what matter. Why would you think otherwise?"_**

**_"That's what he says to me..." Ali said still looking down and feeling more vulnerable than ever_ **

**_"Who?"_ **

**_"My husband. He tells me that if I wanna spend time with younger people, and go out, and dance, and spend time with my friends it's because I m in the middle of a life crisis coz I feel too old and I wanna proove myself that I can still hang around the cool kids..."_ **

**_"I m sorry Alex. You really married an asshole..." Ash said and became beet red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"_ **

**_Ali giggled. This little giggle. And Ashlyn smiled feeling relieved._ **

**_"No you're right. He really is.... an asshole. And you should see his mother..... she's so uptight and thinks she knows better. She's the most narrow minded person I have ever met and also the most judgmental one. She would have a heart attack right now if she saw me talking with you"_ **

And just like that, Ashlyn pulled Ali on her lap so the brunette could straddle her. Ali laughed and put her arms behind her neck. 

" _ **Well in that case... Let's make sure we send this uptight bitch directly to the morgue...so you can have something to smile about next time you see her"**_

Ali didn't even have time to stop laughing before Ashlyn lips crashed against hers. The heat was back and they were full on making out right now, with their hands roaming over each other. 

_"I want you." Ali said_

_"You got me baby" the pet name slipping out of Ashlyn's mouth_

_"Hmmmmm Baby... I like when you call me that...."_

_"What do you want baby?"_

_"You. you. You. I want you. Show me baby."_

Ali had been with women already, but it was a long time ago and for one night stands only. It had been over 20 years now, so she relinquished all control to Ashlyn. Ashlyn started kissing her neck, then just below her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She had her hands firmly placed on Ali's lower hips and she was enjoying discovering the curves of the brunette. But she wanted more, she wanted to make love to Ali, to make her come so many times she would still be feeling it when she goes to bed that night. She gently tapped on Ali's tight so she would get the hint and stand up. Once they were both standing, Ashlyn took Ali to her bedroom. And that's when things started to really heat up. 

Just like at the front door, Ashlyn pinned Ali to the door of her bedroom and put her hands under Ali's shirt to massage her back. She let her hands wander everywhere on the brunette's body, exploring, touching, enjoying... until she heard Ali moaning softly. Ashlyn took Ali's shirt off, and started kissing the brunette collarbone. She got a full view of the tattoo that had linked them since the day they met. 

_**"You're so beautiful..."** _

_Ashlyn couldn't help, but raked her eyes on the brunette upper body. She was a work of art. Toned stomach, perfect round breasts, tanned and soft skin. There was nothing about Ali Krieger that wasn't breathtaking. Ashlyn snapped out of her trans when she felt Ali's eyes on her._

**_"So so_ _beautiful"_** She said as she resumed kissing Ali's collarbone. She unclasped the brunette bra and took it off slowly. Her nipples were rock hard and inviting, and Ashlyn just leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Ali's breast before sucking on her nipples and biting on them softly. After that, all happened so fast. Ashlyn's shirt on the floor, Ali's pants flying through the room, Ashlyn throwing Ali on the bed, mouths, tongues, fingers, everything. Ashlyn kept true to the promise she made to herself, and made Ali come 4 times until the brunette was a whimpering overly sensitive mess. 

_**"I've never come that much...or that hard... with anyone. And I've been with women before. I mean, the sex was good, but this was....whoa. mind blowing"** _

_**"Mind blowing huh? you're stroking my ego here"**_ Ashlyn had a smirk on her face that Ali couldn't wait to wipe off. She turned them over and started showing Ashlyn that she could give just as well as she gets. 

They spent hours, in each other arms, having so many orgasms that they lost count, discovering what the other liked, their weak spots. Ali admired all Ashlyn tattoos and she swore she would never be able to control her libido around the girl now that she knew what was under the clothes. They shared secrets, stories, embarrassing moments, funniest moments... They just took a break from the outside world. And it felt so good. 

Around 7, Ali's phone rang. As Ali was about to pick up, Ashlyn was laying on her chest and started to kiss her breast softly. Ali held back a moan when she saw it was her daughter calling. 

_**"Hi mum, where are you?"** _

_**"Hi sweetie... I m still at Ashlyn's. Are you home?"** _

_**"I just got home but didn't see your car, so figured I would call you. Are you coming back for dinner or are you having dinner at Ashlyn's?"** _

_**"I'll eat with you. I'll be here in a hour. Ok, I gotta go, see you at home Lau' "** _

Ali just threw the phone across the room, and finally released the sounds she had been suppressing. At this point Ashlyn had made contact with her folds and had her head buried into them. Ali just brought her hand in her hair and said 

_**"You're.....very naughty.... oh god... Yes. Right there. Oh.... Ash...Fuck.."** _

As Ashlyn brought her to yet another orgasm, Ali tugged on her hair and brought her close, kissing her and tasting herself on her lips. 

_**"You're really good at that..."**_ Ali said in the kiss somehow mumbling it. 

_**"I really am... right"**_ Ashlyn answered with a wink and Ali just laughed. 

After a few more minutes in Ashlyn bed, Ali reluctantly stretched and announced she had to move if she wanted to be home at 8 as she told Laura. 

_**"Would you mind if I took a shower before leaving? I can't go home smelling so much like you and sex..."** _

_**"Go ahead, I m gonna check on Aaron"** _

Ali showered and got dressed, she put her hair up in a messy bun and went to find Ashlyn playing with the cat on the sofa. 

She sat next to them gently, and placed a soft kiss on Ashlyn's neck. Ash just held her close and they enjoyed this closeness for a few minutes. 

_**"I'll see you on Monday? We can have lunch or something..." Ash said with a small voice** _

_**"I don't wanna leave but I have to, my girls are waiting for me... Ash, I want you to know I m in this with you. I m not getting best of both words by going home to my family and fucking you on the side. It's not this. I wanna try, this, us. I wanna see where it can goes. I m gonna leave him. But I need to figure things out. And I don't wanna trap you, you're young, beautiful, funny. You deserve more than me, and what I can get you. You deserve to get married and maybe have children if you want some, and I m too old to have more. I just, I m unhappy and my marriage is over. I feel nothing but disgust for my husband and the way he treats me. He doesn't touch me, he lost this right. I m all yours. But I want you to know you always have a way out. I won't hold you back if that's not what you want." Ali said** _

_**"I want this Alex. I want us to be something. I wanna try. What I said earlier about protecting myself, was just so you could understand that I wouldn't stand on the side looking at you loving someone else when I feel all this for you. I will try this with you, and I believe you when you say you wanna leave him, and if when you do leave him, you wanna be with me, then be sure I'll be there waiting...and if not. That's okay, but just promise to be honest. We're friends before anything else, and friends don't lie to each other. Ok?"** _

_**"ok baby. Thank you for this amazing afternoon.. I had a really great time."** _

_**"So I've heard" Ashlyn said smirking** _

_**"You dork!!"** _

_**"Send me photos of our little cutie tonight, you're so lucky you get to hug him in bed!!! I m jealous!!"** _

_**"Of him or of me?"** _

_**"Both...I gotta go baby...Text me. I'll be thinking of you... And I'll see you on Monday... Come around my room during break..."** _

_**"Will do. See you baby. Let me know when you made it home ok?"** _

_**"Sure."**_ Ali said standing up, she pecked Ashlyn on the lips gently and went to her car.

On the way back, she couldn't bring herself not to smile. Ashlyn... She laughed when she remembered Syd comment about Ash being good in bed. Damn right she is... Ali could still feel a pleasuring ache between her tights from the many times she orgasmed this afternoon. Probably more in a few hours that in the last 5 years. 

As she parked her car in the driveway, she texted Ashlyn

" _Made it home ok, miss you already :(. Don't have too much fun without me. One part of the A team is missing...give him kisses for me"_

 _"Ok baby, we miss you already too..."_ with that text a photo of Ashlyn and Aaron making a sad face, and Ali couldn't help but feel heart swelling at the sight... 

" _My babies..."_

She pocketed her phone and went into the house. The first thing she was met with was screaming. Christen and Laura were arguing about something and Seb was yelling even more. They didn't notice Ali at first, until she made her way to the kitchen where the fight seemed to be. As she entered the room, the three of them looked at her. 

" _ **Why are you home so late?" Seb asked**_

_**"I was at Ashlyn's and I didn't know I had a curfew to respect. Sorry" Ali said rolling her eyes** _

Laura couldn't contain her laugh and she got a glare from her father and older sister.

_**"Don't laugh, she's acting like a teenager. Going over to her friend and coming back hours later as if nothing happened." Christen said** _

_**"She told me on the phone she would be back in a hour, and she's here! I told you guys! Why are you always trying to make her the bad guy??!" Laura asked** _

So that's what the fight was about. Laura was defending Ali. 

_**"Well let me tell you something young lady. I do what I want, because I m a grown up, and if I wanna spend my afternoon with my friend, I do so. Now if you have a problem with that, we can discuss the matter, but last time I checked you were not the one making the rules here. Now you, I think it's high time we stop playing this mascarade. The girls are old enough to understand and to see things."**_ Ali said looking straight at her husband. 

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

_**"This. Us. Is not working anymore. I m unhappy. I m not in love with you anymore, and all we do is arguing, criticizing and hurting each other. We're not happy anymore and it's useless to keep pretending we are. Or at least I am. I think it's time we take a decision, and if no one is going to take it, I will. I'll be sleeping in the guest room until further notice, but I m sorry I want to divorce. I m sorry girls, I've tried so hard. But things between your father and I have been bad for years now, and we both deserve someone who makes us happy."** _

_**"Is there somebody else?" Seb asked angrily** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"Are you cheating on me?" he asked again "Are you leaving me for someone?"** _

_**"What? Wait. No I m not. (Now was not the time to come out about Ashlyn, not when things were so fresh and new. Ashlyn was her secret garden, and she wanted to protect her from all this shit.) Of course I m not. Things have been crappy for years now, I just think we both deserve a chance to find someone again."** _

As Ali turned to her girls, they were both silent. Not surprised, sad. But not surprised. They knew their parents were hating each other. And they knew their mum was miserable. Laura though, didn't believe Ali when she said she didn't have anybody else. She found her mum different, she would smile when alone in a room, she would stare at her phone with a love struck expression... Laura was always the closest one to Ali, and she knew her mother by heart. Things have been crappy for years, and she didn't leave. If she's leaving now, it's because the special someone she mentioned has already been found.. Now was not the moment to bring that up, she would eventually later on a chat with her mother. 

Ali left the room and just went to lay on the guest room bed. She took her phone out. 

_**Ali :"** Came home to a fight. Been called a reckless teenager by my own daughter. Couldn't contain it anymore. Came clean. Told Seb I wanted a divorce. Told the girls too. I m not leaving FOR you, even if you made me realize I could still be happy. I wouldn't pressure you like that. But I thought you should know. Goodnight baby, kiss Aaron for me. Can't wait to see you."_

_Ash :"Oh. Are you ok? Alex stop. I wanna be with you, you're not pressuring me. Are you ok? Do you need anything?"_

_"Kiss given, we're both sending lot of them to you. We can't wait to see you baby. Are you sure you don't wanna come over?"_

_Ali: "It'll be ok, I'll be in the guest room until I figure out where to go.. Might take you up on your option one of these days...;) NIght baby x , I'll text you in the morning."_

_Ash: "Can't wait. night x :) "_

Ali felt lighter. Deep down, she thought that maybe she could still be happy. But she should know that who plays with fire, always ends up getting burnt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comment section please :)


	6. You're the reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 6! A lot happening her but it will surely not be rainbows and butterflies all the time for the girls!  
> Let me know what you think in the section comment :) 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Weeks have passed since Ali came home to her husband and announced her attention of leaving him. She hadn’t done much about it. She wanted to avoid Seb as much as she could, so every time she had the chance, she was out of the house. 

As Christmas holidays were just around the corner, Ali started to feel bad at the idea of Ashlyn leaving in her family for 10 days.

She couldn’t ask the girl to stay, and she couldn’t fathom the idea of spending Christmas without her girls just yet. 

It was the last day of school before Christmas. Ashlyn and Ali were usually very discreet at school. They would have lunch and hang out but nothing more than friends.

Ali never mentioned to Syd or HAO the nature of her relationship with the blond even if Syd was being suspicious. 

Sometimes despite their best efforts they couldn’t help giving each other quick glances or small smiles.

Ali could swear she caught the Blond a few times checking her ass but the blond would always deny it with a laugh. They were having lunch in the teacher room and as Ali got up to get herself a glass of water, she saw Ashlyn starting at her ass again. 

She pulled her phone out and texted the blond discreetly : 

**_“STOP STARING AT MY ASS”_ **

She heard her snickered and couldn’t suppress the smile that was on her face. 

**_“Sorry baby... can’t help it, it’s a nice ass....”_ **

**_“Try to be subtle then.... ;)”_ **

**_“I will from now on ;)”_ **

Ashlyn asked Ali 

_**“What time is your next class?”** _

**_“3 I think why?”_ **

**_“I would need your help to get over a lesson about English history. Could you stop by around 2 after lunch to give me a hand?” Ash said with an innocent smile_ **

**_“Sure yes. I’ll stop by”_ **

Ali could see the devilish look in her girl eyes and she knew that the blond was just trying to get some alone time with her before being separated for 10 days. 

She hid her smile and looked down and missed HAO looking at her intently.

_*several minutes later*_

**“So what did you need my help with Ash?”** Ali asked as she entered Ashlyn’s empty classroom. 

As soon as Ashlyn heard Ali come into her room, she locked the door from inside and pinned her girl to the door kissing her with such a strength and passion that she made Ali moan. 

**“Well... I can definitely help with that.”** Ali said as she wrapped her arms and legs around the blond. 

Ali was wearing a tight black skirt that raised up immediately as she wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s waist. Ashlyn didn’t tease. She was not here for this. There was a sense of urgency to this situation, they knew they could get caught, that at any time someone could knock on the door and ask to come in. 

But Ali was too far gone to care, too far gone to realize she was about to fuck Ashlyn in her daughter’s English classroom in the broad daylight in the middle of a school day. She was too far gone to contain her moans as the blond hands crept under her skirt to cup her ass and too far gone to stop Ashlyn when she pushed her thong to the side and entered her with two fingers. She couldn’t control herself as Ashlyn bit down on her collarbone probably leaving a mark on her upper breast. She was climbing quickly to a release she knew she was wrong to want this bad. She came in a strangle moan as Ashlyn pressed her thumb against her clit. She knew she should stop at this, this was wrong by all means, but when Ashlyn dropped to her knees all she could do was tangle her hands in the blond hair bracing herself for what was about to happen. She felt Ashlyn tongue on her clit as she was still sensitive and there was nothing that could stop her right now. Not the faint noise of the steps in the corridor, not heather’s voice calling her name, not the knock on the door. Nothing that could stop her from screaming “oh yes fuck Ashlyn” as she came a second time in the blond’s mouth. 

On the other side of the door, HAO didn’t know what to do. She knew what she almost walked in on. She knew exactly what was happening behind this closed door. She had suspected it for weeks. 

As Ali came down from her high, she realized what she just did. 

“You’re driving me crazy you know.... fucking like a couple of teenagers... in the middle of the school...” she said laughing 

“Well... you sure sounded like you enjoyed it. You couldn't expect me to leave you for 10 days without leaving you with something to remember me by.” 

“No I couldn’t....” Ali said as she leaned down again to kiss Ashlyn on the lips.

As the kiss started to get heated again, they heard a distinct knock on the door.

They pulled away slightly startled. And Ali quickly put her thong and skirt back on, and Ashlyn was trying to smooth her hair a bit. 

“Yes?” Ashlyn said

“It’s HAO, is Ali here with you?” 

Ashlyn looked at Ali who was trying to smooth her hair too and making the slight blush she had on her cheek and chest disappear. 

“Hum she is yes, we’re working on an English history lesson...” 

“well why did you lock the door?”

“Oh yeah sorry about that, I didn’t want students to disturb us.” Ashlyn said as she opened the door 

Ashlyn and Ali were both nervous, they didn’t know how long HAO had been standing there. Ali knew her friend by heart and when she saw the look in her eyes she knew she had probably been there the entire time. All color drained from Ali’s face as she saw HAO looked from Ash to Ali and then from Ali to Ash. 

“Ash could you go and check if I didn’t forget my bag in the teacher room please? I’ll join you as soon as I am finished here.” Ali said motioning to Ashlyn to leave her with HAO. 

Ashlyn got the implicit message and left the room, giving a sympathetic look to Ali. 

She hated to leave her alone, but Ali had asked, and all she wanted to do was to help the brunette so she listened and went to look for the imaginary bag. 

“So. Do you want to explain?” HAO said harshly as soon as Ashlyn closed the door

“Explain what?” Ali was playing dumb and as soon as she saw the way her friend was looking at her she knew it was a bad idea. 

“Explain what??? Really Ali??? Explain maybe why you’re fucking our 23 years old colleague in the middle of a classroom!!!” 

“HAO... listen to me...it's not what you think...” 

“No! How could you do this?! How long has this been going on? Coz I doubt that this was a one time thing! How long have you been cheating on Seb? You’re gonna break his heart!! How could you do this??? With a 23y slut who probably sleeps around all the damn time!!!” 

Ali couldn’t stand being judged like this and became completely infuriated. 

“HOW COULD I DO THIS???? You have no idea what my situation has been like Heather! No fucking idea!!! You have no idea how many times my husband cheated on me on the first 15 years of our marriage and how in the last 5 years when he started thinking I was doing the same he became controlling and violent. How I pretend I don’t know about it. You have no idea how bad he treats me, how he criticizes everything I do and am! You don’t know what my life looks like nor my couple for what matters! The Seb you knew 20 years ago has nothing to do with the one I m sharing my life today! You think you know, but you don’t! And don’t ask yourself why when you see your reaction today! I told Seb and the girls I wanted a divorce weeks ago, we’re letting Christmas pass and I’ll look for somewhere else to live when holidays are over! I’ve been sleeping in the guest room for weeks. And we’ve been having issues for years. He is an asshole to me all damn time. He doesn’t respect me, not as his wife nor as a person. I know he is your friend. Believe me, today I saw just how much he was your friend over me. 

As for Ashlyn, you don’t know her. You don’t know the girl so don’t you dare judge her. I don’t care what you think, it’s not a one time thing, of FUCKING course it’s not. Don’t you think I know that she is 23 years old? That she could fuck whoever she wants whenever she wants? Don’t you think I know that??? But she is so much more than that. She gave me more in a few months that Seb ever gave me in 20 years. Not that I owe you any explanation but what I have with her is much more than some monkey fuck in an English classroom!” Ali was boiling at this point 

Heather was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. She had never seen Ali like this before.

“Ali I m sorry, I didn’t know... I...” 

“Damn right you didn’t know. I don’t wanna hear you. You were so quick to judge me, we've been friends for 20 fucking years Heather!! For god’s sake you think I would throw away my marriage if I were happy? You think I could just sleep with Ashlyn if I were happy? Who do you think I am? A slut? or just a woman that sleeps with one?!" Ali said coldly 

“Ali...” 

“Don’t waste your time. I have to go.” 

Ali stormed out of the room and went to find Ashlyn. She was in the teacher room and as soon as she saw Ali, she knew something bad had happened between her and her friend. She walked the distance to the girl and wrapped her arms softly around her as Ali sobbed quietly in her arms. 

“It’s okay baby, let it all out... I m here baby. I m not letting go.” Ash whispered in her ear

Ali cried for a few more minutes before she pulled away. Without thinking she pecked Ashlyn on the lips and pulled away quickly realizing where she was. 

“Do you wanna tell me about it sweetie?” Ash said as she pulled Ali closer to her. 

“I have to go to class now, but I’ll be over by 4:15, I’ll meet you at your place. I wanna cuddle with you and Aaron before you have to leave.” 

“Ok baby, I’ll wait for you there ok?” 

“It’s going to be ok. I m here baby. You’re not alone ok. I promise I m not leaving.” Ash said softly before releasing Ali softly and kissing her cheek softly. 

“Thank you Ash. It means a lot. See you at your place baby.” Ali said as she walked to the restroom to save her smudged mascara. 

She released her student 20 mns before the bell and they were very happy to leave earlier. She was walking to the parking lot when she heard Heather and Syd walking behind her. 

“Hey Ali, wanna join us for a drink to celebrate holidays?” 

“No thank you. I’d rather go.” Ali said harshly looking straight at HAO who looked down with a hurt and ashamed expression.

“Euh what’s going on here?” Syd said looking at her two best friends.

“Nothing. I just wanna go.” Ali said as she got into her car, leaving the parking lot. 

Syd stood there dumbfounded. 

“Okay. Spill. What the hell did you say to her?” Syd said 

“What? Would it be my fault?” HAO said 

“Because you look like someone kicked your puppy Heather! And I never saw Ali so pissed.” 

Heather closed her eyes and told Syd about what she walked in on and what she said to Ali causing the girl to explode in anger. 

Syd looked her with concern in her eyes. She knew about Ali situation, and she knew that she would have a hard time convincing the brunette to forgive her friend. 

Ali parked in Ashlyn’s driveway and let herself in with the spare key the blond had given her the past week when she wanted Ali to wait for her at her place. 

**“It’s me Ash! Where are you?”**

**“In there baby”** Ash screamed from the kitchen 

As Ali walked into the kitchen she saw Ashlyn cooking something. 

**"Whatcha' doing babyyyyy** " Ali mumbled in Ashlyn's back as she buried her face into it. 

**"Just preparing a surprise for my girl"**

Ali felt butterflies when Ashlyn called her "her girl", and she smiled softly still wrapped around the blonde's back. 

**"go sit down at the table and close your eyes ok?"**

**"ok."**

Ali did as told, and waited with her eyes closed until she heard a plate being deposit in front of her and felt a kiss on her temple.

She opened her eyes and saw a plate full of heart shaped waffles with raspberries and chocolate chips. This was Ali's favorite comfort food and she couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful blond. 

" **You, Ashlyn Harris, are absolutely wonderful. Thank you baby. "**

**"I figured** **food would help. I know it's the way to your heart"** Ash said with a wink and a little blush on her cheeks 

Ali stood up and caught the blonde's lips in a fiery kiss.

" **I think, you have a very direct way to my heart..."** Ali said as she cupped the blond breasts

Ashlyn burst out laughing, making Ali laugh too.

**"And it feels like I have a very and easy way to between your legs too"** Ashlyn said with a laugh, before pecking a pouting Ali right on her lips

They shared the waffles and Ali teased Ashlyn about the heart shape of them. She called her a softie, and thanked her because she loved this kind of attention. She just loved to come back to somebody who cared enough to do this kind of things. Never Ashlyn pressured Ali to tell her about her conversation with Heather. She just made sure she could make it feel good, if she couldn't make the situation better. 

When they finished eating, they cuddled on the sofa with Aaron on top of Ali chest and Ali resting half on top of Ashlyn. Ashlyn was playing with Ali's hair when Ali told her everything about her chat with HAO. 

**"You know it's more than sex for me too right?" Ashlyn said seriously**

**"What?"**

**"Us. This. You know this is more than just fucking you here and there right?"**

**"Of course I know baby. It's more for me too."**

The two girls chose to leave it at that, not wanting to get too deep into the subject before being away from each other for 10 days. 

They stayed cuddled on Ashlyn's sofa for hours, until Ali heard her phone buzz for what seemed like the 50th time in 15 mns. She was overflown with messages from Syd and missed calls. 

She texted Laura to tell her she would be home late because she had some stuff to finish before holidays and put her phone back on the coffee table. 

She stood up and moved Aaron in his basket to let him enjoy his peaceful nap, and climbed on Ashlyn's straddling the blond who looked at her amused. 

**"Oh so two orgasms aren't enough for you Miss Krieger? you need more?"** Ashlyn said pretending to be surprised

Ali, didn't miss one bit and got closer to the blond face, mere inches from her lips saying in a very low and sexy voice : " **You know what they say, when it's good you keep coming back for more..."**

**"Well I guess I can do something for you then..."**

They started making out, and Ashlyn started touching Ali in all the right places. At a point she had flipped them over and was now kissing Ali's bare breasts. 

As the wrapped her lips around Ali's nipple, she heard the brunette's phone buzz one more time. It was an incoming call. She stretched her arm to reach the phone and see who was calling her. _"Incoming call: Sebastien" DECLINE._

Ali didn't even try to pick up and just threw the phone on the other side of the room so that it wouldn't bother them anymore. Ashlyn smiled smugly and continued her journey on Ali's body, making her moan, whimper, cry out in pleasure. She made Ali come 3 times before the brunette swatted her hand away from between her legs. 

" **too sensitive..."**

**"Oh...So 5 is your limit...."** Ashlyn said with a pointed smile 

Ali rolled them over, and showed Ashlyn that only the sky was her limit. They both enjoyed each other's body for two long hours, making soft love to each other, and then fucking as if their lives depended on it. Ali couldn't get enough of the blond, and she didn't wanna let go. 

Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn as she saw on the clock it was almost 8pm. She got up and took her phone. 

She didn't have any messages except the notification of Seb missed call. 

Nevertheless, her heart skipped a beat when she unlocked her phone and saw she had accidentally dialed her daughter's number when she had thrown the phone across the place.   
She saw the communication lasted 1m30. She prayed she didn't scream loud enough for her daughter to hear her. Nobody wanted to hear their mum having sex, but hearing your mum screaming your english teacher name as she orgasmed was an entire other level. 

All color drained from Ali's face as she told Ashlyn. 

Ali knew she was playing with fire, and it was just a question of weeks, maybe days before her husband learnt about the type of relation she had with Ashlyn. 

Ali had 10 days to think about her next move, because in 10 days, after Christmas and New Year, she would have to make a choice. 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her softly and whispered soothing things in her ear. And as much as Ali was panicking over the call, Ashlyn's arms around her calmed her almost instantly. And at this moment she knew, that as long as she had the blond, things would always be ok. 

She just had to get ready for a hell or a roller coaster.... _And what better moment to start the ride than Christmas right?_


	7. True love

Eventually Ali had to leave the comfort of Ashlyn’s arms. She felt stupid for being so sad. It was just 10 days. But there was something about the blond that made her feel protected. She felt so safe. 

As she parked her car into her driveway she braved herself for what she would found inside. 

As she was gathering her stuff, she heard her phone buzz. 

“I miss you already. Call me if you need anything. I’ll be there in a heartbeat Alex.”

She sighted. She was ready. She could do this. 10 days. 10 days and she would choose Ashlyn. She would come clean about her relationship with the Blond. She didn’t wanna hide anymore. 

She opened the door, and what she found inside shocked her. All she could hear was silence. Nothing but silence. 

“Laura? Christen? Are you home?” 

“They are not home. they are at their friends. I sent them sleeping at Alex’s house.” 

She was startled by her husband presence in the dark living room. As he started talking he switched on the light. 

As Ali saw his face, she knew he had been drinking and she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach just at the sight. 

She immediately regretted not answering Ashlyn’s text. 

“What are you doing in the dark?” Ali asked from the door 

“You’re really asking? Come on Ali. You’re not that stupid. Why would I be in the dark in our living room alone? Waiting for my wife to come home? Why would I have been drinking whiskey waiting for MY wife to come home. IMAGINE the surprise on my face when I saw my wife calling my daughter’s phone after she ditched my call when I tried to reach her. Tell me why Ali?!” 

At this point Ali had reached for her phone in her pocket and sped dialed Ashlyn. Or at least she hope she had. She was shaking so bad. 

“Seb listen.... I can explain...”

“YOU CAN EXPLAIN? WHAT CAN YOU EXPLAIN? Why did I hear you screaming in pleasure when I answered Laura’s phone this afternoon? Why I heard you screaming what was obviously an orgasm in the arms of someone else? How long Ali??? How long have you been cheating on me?”

Seb was screaming and getting closer to Ali’s face. And she was backing out to the nearest door to escape. 

He reached her and grabbed her roughly. 

“DON’T YOU DARE LEAVING ME LIKE THIS. YOU OWE ME ANSWERS. HOW LONG? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING THE SLUT AND SLEEPING AROUND?” 

He had his hands around Ali arms and was squeezing so hard that it would for sure leave some bruises. 

Ali didn’t know what to do, but she figured that lying would be useless right now. Christmas be dammed she had to come clean. She was so scared

“Seb, listen to me. Let go of my arms please you’re hurting me. I m gonna tell you everything but please let go of me.” 

“So you can leave again and go find your fuck buddy? So you can make a fool out of me again? No way Ali. I haven’t touched you in years but somehow someone has. Did you forget whose wife you are? Who you belong to? Who you gave your body to?” 

At this point Ali was terrified. His grasp around her had become so strong she couldn't feel her hands. 

“Seb let me go. You’re hurting me and scaring me.” 

She tried to get free but she couldn’t move. 

“Hurting you? I m not the one who came home from fucking someone else am I? You’re a disgrace to this family Ali! And the only person you should have sex with is me! Your husband! And I think it’s high time you remember this. I’ll remind you!”

This spurred Ali on, she kicked him between the legs and ran away to the bathroom and locked herself into it.

She took her phone out, and called the only person she needed right now. 

“Hey baby? Is everything alright?” 

“Ash!!! Call 911 and get to my house ASAP! Seb knows. He knows. He heard us. He is drunk and sent the girls away for the night. He is so upset , he is getting violent. He says it’s high time I remember the only person I should have sex with is my husband and he needs to remind me!! Ash I m so scared. Please come and get me.” Ali was crying 

Ashlyn had already jumped in her car and was driving like crazy to Ali’s place. She had been there a few times when her husband was not home during lunch so she knew where it was.. 

“Alex, baby. I m on my way. Don’t hung up I m gonna call 911. I’ll be there in 5 sweetie. Where are you now?”

“Bathroom. Please hurry baby. I m so scared. I don’t know what he could do.” 

As she finished her sentence she heard the bathroom door explode. She screamed and tried to ran away. Seb caught her before she could move and pinned against the corridor wall with his hands around her throat. 

Her phone had come flying in the process. 

Ashlyn heard Ali screamed and she felt like a stranger in her own body. She called 911 and drove so fast to Ali she could have lost her license right there and then. 

She arrived at Ali’s house and 911 be damned she was not letting her girl inside with this bastard waiting for the police to arrive. 

“ALEX!!!! ALEX!!!!! Where are you?” 

Ashlyn was running like crazy in the house, and she remembered Ali told her she was in the bathroom so she ran as fast as she could. 

Ali had a real big house but the closer she got, the more muffled sounds she heard. 

And then she saw it, Ali was pinned to the wall with her husband hands around her neck. He had his belt opened and his pants too and Ali's skirt was pushed past her hips in a similar way it had been that afternoon, but the context was completely different. 

This was not consensual sex by any means. This was rape. 

Ashlyn didn't even think twice before charging Ali's husband and tackling him to the ground. She threw a few punches and kicked him in his crotch for good measure. She could have killed the guy. But then she heard the sound. A sniffle. A cry. And it all stopped. Her rage left her body and it was replaced with immediate worry. 

She kneeled down next to the crying brunette and held her close as she cried all the tears in her body. Ashlyn didn't dare to ask. Ask if this asshole had the time to rape her. As the thought crossed her mind, she could not hold back the tear that escaped her eyes and it fell on Ali's right shoulder. The brunette looked up and saw Ashlyn crying. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her. Right there. Right then. Square on the lips. Her husband who had by then got his bearing back just looked at them with his mouth wide opened. His wife was cheating on him with a woman. His wife was cheating on him with a fucking dyke. And the worst part, his wife didn't even care, she was lips locking with this woman right in front of him and she didn't show an ounce of guilt or regret. She was disrespecting him in all ways. 

Ashlyn felt movement from the corner of her eyes and she saw Ali's husband charging them. She just had time to stand up protectively in front of Ali before his fist connected with her jaw. He was holding her on the wall and he was too big for her to move. Not too strong. Just too big and with the weight his slight drunk state was giving him, Ashlyn couldn't move unless she had momentum. 

"Seb let her go. This is between you and me. Let her go."

"Between you and me Ali really? how can it be between us when you kiss her right in front of me!"

"Because I fell out of love with you before I fell in love with her." Ali said evenly 

Both Ashlyn and Seb were looking at her with wide eyes. Love. That's what she said. 

Ali's husband had loosened his grip on Ashlyn's and she took the chance to push him away. She sent him directly in the opposite wall and ran to the brunette. She couldn't help the little smile she had on her face. Love. Ali loved her. She tried so hard to contain herself these past few weeks, not getting her hopes too high, to refrain herself from saying those three words to the brunette not to scare her away. 

She took the brunette in her arms and held her close briefly. She took the brunette by the hand and ran outside of the house.   
As they came outside the house running, they saw police officers and they stopped.   
Ali explained everything. From his husband waiting for her drunk to question her, his attack, the fact that without Ashlyn's arrival he would have rapped her. The bruises on her body which were the proofs of his attack. 

Ashlyn was holding her in her arms the entire time she was giving her statement. He was getting handcuffed and taken by the police. 

"I m gonna ruin you bitch." He said looking at her

"Ignore him baby." Ashlyn said 

But Ali couldn't ignore him.

She looked at him with a flash of anger and hate in her eyes that he had never seen before, not even in their worst arguments. 

"Oh really? good luck to do that from jail, because be sure of one thing. You may be the father of my daughters but that's all you'll ever be. I m pressing charges and I'll make sure Ashlyn is pressing charges too. Go to hell Seb. I wanna divorce, and from now on our contacts will only be by lawyers."

As Ali walked back to Ashlyn, she felt lighter. It was almost 10pm now and she didn't wanna disturb her daughters. She would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but for tonight she just wanted Ashlyn's warmth. 

As Ali packed a bag with a few stuff in it, she felt the weight of the evening dwelling on her. She couldn't believe her husband of 20 years would attack her the way he did. Sure they were no love between them anymore, and they both cheated. But as much as she despised him as her husband, she used to think he was a good father. But what kind of father would do this. How could you explain to your daughters that their own father is going to jail for trying to rape their mother and for attacking her. And Ashlyn, how would she tell the girls about Ashlyn? She needed to tell them before Seb does. So many things were on her mind right now. She felt herself on the verge of a very strong breakdown. She felt two strong arms enveloping her from behind and melt into them. 

"Let's get you to bed sweetie. We can stay in the guest room." 

"Okay.."

Ashlyn just scooped Ali in her arms bridal style and took her into the shower. There was nothing sexual about it. There was en emotional weight behind each of their movements. Ashlyn was soft and calm, the opposite of the evening she had been through. 

"Ash..." Ali said as she turned around in the blond arms 

"Yes baby?"

"About what I said..."

"That you love me?"

"Yes.. listen... I"

"I love you too"

"You do?" Ali asked with wide eyes 

"I really do. You're amazing, and I know that we're not the same age, that you're gonna freak out about what I want but Alex. All I want is you. The rest can be figured out."

Ali couldn't contain what felt like her first big smile of the night. 

"Then show me." Ali said as she dropped her hands from Ashlyn's shoulders to her breasts. 

"Alex...you've been through a lot tonight, I don't wanna take advantage of you..."

"You won't. I can't stand that the last hands that were on my body were his claiming I belonged to him, when the only person I belong to is you. Show me that I am yours."

She closed the small space between them and kissed Ashlyn. Nothing was hurried. Everything was deliberate and when Ali came in a soft moan, all she felt were rainbows and butterflies. Maybe things would be ok after all. 

That night, Ali fell asleep in Ashlyn's arms in her guest room bed. 

For Ashlyn, sleep was more complicated. She couldn't imagine letting Ali go for Christmas, but how could she explain this to her family? " _No I m not coming because I m staying with my girlfriend who just left her husband for me and her two daughters for the holidays after her husband heard us having sex on the phone. Oh and did I forget to mention she was 40 years old."_

Oh yes. Her mother was going to love this. Not that she cared about what the woman could think. But maybe she could try to convince her grand mother.

These were thoughts for another day. All she could think about right now was the brunette. She would do anything to protect her. And that's what she closed her eyes on. The rest would just have to wait. 


	8. Time to tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been working during the quarantine, and in France we're about to open the schools again so it has been a bit crazy! let me know what you think of it !!!! :)  
> Alsoooo Kyle and Deb are arriving, you'll get lots of them in the next chapter! 
> 
> let me know what you think of the reactions? Do you think it's their final word? Or they will be some bumps along the road? 
> 
> give me your opinions in comments :))

Ashlyn hears noises before she opens her eyes. At first, the noises are distant, and then they become more pronounced. She opens her eyes and sees Ali dead asleep next to her. She listens carefully again, thinking that maybe the police left Seb go and he is coming back to finish what he started. But it seems very unlikely. Just then, she hears voices. Clear voices. Two of them actually. And it downs on her. Ali's daughters are home and they are about to walk upstairs and find their english teacher in bed with their mother. Of course they are not naked or anything but Ali is curled into Ashlyn's side, which as content and cute as it makes Ashlyn feels right now, is absolutely not a good way for their daughters to find them. 

**"Ali baby, wake up"** Ash says gently shaking her

Ali is having none of it though, and cuddles closer to Ashlyn. Ashlyn can't help but the smile at the soft gesture, but she shakes her a little firmly and finally wakes her up. 

**"Ash, what the heck..."** Ali says annoyed 

**"Sorry baby, but your girls are home and I didn't know how you wanted to handle this so I woke you up because I freaked out..."** Ash looks so apologetic right now, that all annoyance leaves Ali body when she looks at her girl face. 

She leans in and kisses Ashlyn softly on the lips. She's about to get lost into it and straddle Ashlyn when she remembers why the blond woke her up in the first place. 

**"Rain check on that. Right now, we need to go and explain to my daughters that their father almost killed me last night and that I m dating their 23 years old english teacher. Gonna be a fun time baby! can't wait!"** Ali said as she plopped back on the bed. 

**"Baby if you're not ready to tell them about us, we can wait and you can just tell them you called me when things got heated."**

**"No no.. They will wonder why you and not Syd and Hao. I have to be honest. If I wanna do things right, I have to be. Come on, let's get ready in the bathroom and get down to talk to them."**

20 minutes later, both women are on the living room sofa facing Laura and Christen. Long gone is Ali humor about the situation and as much as Ashlyn wants to hold her hand while she tells the girls about what happened the night before but refrains herself. 

Laura first reaction is to hug her mum tightly. 

**"I m so sorry mum. When he asked us to go to Alex's we thought it was because you guys had planned to talk about the divorce procedure. I m so sorry he did this to you. I never wanna see him again.** " Laura started sobbing. 

Christen remained silent. She looked shocked, sad, hurt, upset. But she was eying Ashlyn suspiciously. What was she doing here?

**"There's something else I wanna tell you about....You guys remember I said I wanted a chance at being happy again. Well. I found my reason to be happy. Listen girls before you say anything just hear me out. Your father and I have been married for 20 years but he cheated on me numerous on times, and I m not saying this to make him look like the mean guy. I hate photos, text messages... anything that can prove it. Our marriage had been over for years but we stayed together so you two could still have a family. As much as I'd like to tell you I honored my vows, I did not. I cheated too. Twice. The first time was a few years ago with a substitute, but at the time I was not ready to leave the house, or to make us go through this. He opened my eyes on a lot of things, and told me I needed to think about myself too. He was always respectful and nice and he was a real friend. He died in a car accident a few months after this and I never saw him again. I grieved his loss on my own, and nobody saw anything because it was at the same time where grandma died. But it crushed me. That was the first time I cheated on your father. Until a few months ago. Girls, I know you may hate me now, but I tried so hard. I tried to fix everything with your father, but as last night showed, some things can't be fixed. Girls, I m in love with Ashlyn. And I know this is a lot to take in, right before Christmas, but this is the way it is. I am in love with a woman, and a woman who is 20 years younger than me, and I don't wanna hide anymore. I wanna shout it from roof tops because it's the first time in years I've felt loved as a woman, and safe. I know that as children, the last thing you wanna know about is your parents love life or sex life, but I promise you I m happier with Ashlyn that I have been in a long time. And as a mother I always look for things that will make you happy, so I really hope you'll do the same with me."**

Ali had grabbed Ashlyn hand somehow during her rent, and she was holding on to it tightly. Silence filled the room as both girls looked at them with wide eyes. Laura didn't say anything, and Christen looked like she was about to hyper ventilate. 

**"So you're together? Like dating? Like in love? Like a couple?"** Christen said with a serious tone

 **"Yes. I m in love with your mother and we're together."** Ashlyn answered and spoke out for the first time that day. 

**"Girls, I want you to know that this incident with your father last night changed the timeline of this entire thing but not the end. I was going to leave after Christmas"** Ali added. 

Everyone was silent again, and eventually Ali figured she should give her girls some time to come around. The girls were very silent about the entire situation and Ashlyn thought it was a bit weird. I mean if she learnt in the same morning that her mother was assaulted by her father and that on top of that her mother was in love with a woman, she'd definitely have things to say! But Ali's daughters were really quiet. Maybe they were happy for their mum. 

Soon enough they were back in Ali's guest room. 

**"I m gonna go home, I need to pack and you need to spend time with your girls."**

**"I don't want you to go... I don't want to be alone... What if he comes back? What if he tries to hurt me again and you're not here to protect me?"**

Ashlyn was conflicted, she didn't want to leave Ali alone for Christmas, but she didn't want the girls to feel like Ali didn't have time for them anymore.

**"Al... It's Christmas.. I can't come with you to your in laws family, they would kill me and I'd have nothing to do there baby..."**

**"Then come to my mum's in Miami. There's no way I m spending Christmas at my in laws after what happened. I m going to Deb's house in Miami with the girls. Kyle will be there too. Please come with us, I want you to meet them...Ashlyn, I love you. The girls are 17 and 15, they are barely home. Sure it's gonna change their lives, but I want you to be part of my life. Please spend Christmas with us..."**

**"Okay baby... I'll come. But I'll have to go to Satellite Beach to say Hello to my grand mother on 24th. I'll join you guys in Miami for the evening ok?"**

**"It's perfect bb. We can even go there for New Year if you want... I mean if you want me to meet your family..."** Ali said somehow feeling shy about Ashlyn's family seeing her...

**"That would be amazing baby...It means a lot to me that you wanna meet them."**

The next few days were a bit of a limbo, both girls were very attentive to their mums and Laura told Ali on the following evening that both her and Christen were so grateful for Ashlyn to have showed up when she did because they didn't know where Ali would be right now without her. So if their mum was happy with Ashlyn. Well, they just wanted to let her be. They were both old enough to know what love was supposed to look like, and it was easy to see love between them. 

Ali had announced to her mother that "her friend" would join them for Christmas this year. She had called on the day following the revelation to let her mom and Kyle know about the incident with Seb and their impending divorce. She had left out the nature of her relationship with Ashlyn. She was very stressed about her mother reaction. Not about the fact that she was a woman, for god's sake Kyle is gay. Nobody cares if Ali is in love with Ash. No no... The problem might comes when Deb will notice how young Ashlyn is... 

-24th of December-

Ali is pacing her room. She can't wait for Ashlyn to arrive. She hasn't seen the blond in a couple of days because she went back to Satellite beach to spend some time with her family, but Ashlyn had texted her a few minutes ago telling her she was about to arrive. Ali let out a scream when she sees Ashlyn car in the driveway and run down the stairs like a maniac almost bumping into Kyle who was getting out of the kitchen at the same time. She opens the front door and Ashlyn just has the time to drop her bag to catch to flying brunette who launched herself in her arms. 

**" I missed you so much baby... I was so stressed. I didn't like you driving all this distance by yourself...I couldn't wait for you to get here."**

Ash knew how stressed Ali was, with what happened to the last person Ali had loved, she could understand and was extra careful and let the brunette know about where she was often so she would ease her worries. She didn't expect Ali to be so free and to jump in her arms in front of her mother's house but she was glad she did.

Ali kissed her softly on the lips, still wrapped in the blond arms. The truth was, except for her girls, Ali hadn't told anyone about Ashlyn but she was so stressed about the blond, that she threw caution by the wind the second she saw her forgetting in the process that her mother and Kyle could be watching. Just as she was about to take a step back, she heard Christen's voice. 

**"When you're done sucking each other face off, Kyle wanna know who's the tattooed hottie you're making out with in the driveway."** She said with a smirk

Ashlyn couldn't contain her laugh and Ali gently swatted her arm. 

**"Well baby... Get ready for my mother and my brother. Let me warn you. They are INTENSE."**

**"I can handle it... You're pretty intense too..."** Ash said with a wink 

**"Yeah and if you wanna see me in an intense moment anytime soon, you'd better stop making sex jokes"** Ali said with sass making Ashlyn laugh again. Ashlyn stole one more kiss from Ali and followed her inside. 

This Christmas was going to be an unforgettable one for sure. 


End file.
